Final Stand
by TwilightNinja00
Summary: The sequel to Confrontation, Yoru deals with Athrun joining Zaft again in the second war and Japan trying to keep its neutrality while she helps her friends on the Archangel. Rated T for safety
1. Prologue

01:14

When people say things happen for a reason should know that things can come rushing back at them like a truck hitting a person. I have found that out with this new war. In truth I believed the first one would end everything. I dead wrong. The one I fell in love with has returned to Zaft leaving me to a country trying to stand on it's two feet like Orb did in the first war. But now it's people are being led astray by a power hungry family while Cagalli tries to claim her country back.

With everything happening I am becoming a person that is losing her will to fight. Step by step war becomes close the waters of Japan.

I am breaking into a million pieces. I pray that I will find my will to fight. I hope you stay safe my love for I have to help find your will to fight like I am trying to do at this moment as I defend my country from two power hungry entities.

~Author's Notes~

Sorry about the extremely long wait. I have had computer problems, college exams, medical things (don't worry I am healthy as a horse), and the holidays. I am now starting the sequel now called Final Stand.


	2. Falling Apart

A woman dressed in black was driving her high performance black motorcycle through the traffic of Suruga Bay not fearing anything in the world. She weaved too and fro through traffic trying to get the military base as fast as she could. People in their cars honked their horns at the motorcyclist but the woman paid no attention to them.

As she drove she heard a ringing noise in her helmet. She taped the side of her helmet and someone started talking to her.

"What is it Hogo?" The woman asked.

"Yoruichi where are you?" Hogo asked through the wireless built in cell phone in Yoruichi's helmet.

"Just a mile from the base Hogo. How long until the Chairman's plane arrive?" Yoruichi asked.

"Less than an hour. You better get here fast because the Prime Minister is going stir crazy and you're the only that has met the Chairman even though it was under your other name." Hogo replied.

"Yes well I am now at the gates I have to get off. Just have my clothes ready in my room." Yoruichi replied as she slowed down her bike.

"Excuse me Yoruichi but I am a guy and girls are suppose to help other girls with their clothes and not guys." Hogo replied.

"Yes but you don't want upset my sister do you? And another thing Hogo, please call me Yoru. My name is too long so please call me Yoru when it's just me and our fellow comrades." Yoru replied to Hogo before hanging up.

As she passed the MPs at the gate, she flashed them her military ID and went on her merry day.

In a normal day she would feel privilege to speak with the chairman of Zaft but it was the Chairman that persuaded Athrun to go back to Zaft. Now all Yoru has is silent anger at the man. The bad thing is that she could not show it what so ever.

Yoru came up to the building that housed the high officers of the Military in Suruga Bay. She quickly parked her motorcycle and entered the building.

As she ran up the stairs to her room she took her helmet off making her now natural black hair cascade down her back. She made it to the seventh floor and fished her keys out to her room and went and changed into black slacks, a white silk shirt with black jacket and black high heels. Once she was dressed she quickly locked her door as she ran out her room. She ran down the hall to the elevator with her heels in her hands so she wouldn't fall.

Prime Minister Miyamoto anxiously waited for Yoruichi to arrive. The Chairman's plane was about to land Yoruichi was nowhere in sight. When suddenly Yoruichi walked in.

"Yoruichi where on earth were you?" The Prime Minister asked.

"I am sorry I had family business to attend to and I had to take care of that before I came here." Yoru replied as she slipped her black high heels on.

"I am just glad you made it." Miyamoto replied to her.

"Am I really that important?" Yoru questioned the Prime Minister.

"I did appoint you as a Representative like did so with your brother he passed away so you are important." He replied to her in a serious tone.

"Yea but your being too tense. Take a deep breath and relax and remember what I told you about Chairman Gilbert Dullindal liking to twist words around and that I am now Aki not Yoruichi." Yoru replied with confidence.

"That's too much to remember." He replied.

"That's why I am here." Yoru replied as she started making her way to the now landing Zaft plane.

Yoru was sitting in a chair in a small conference room with the Chairman of Zaft, Talia Gladys who is the captain of The Zaft battle ship the Minerva, and Prime Minister Miyamoto.

Yoru was writing down notes down when her attention was grabbed by the Chairman.

"Representative Aki Kanzaki, what are your views on this war at the moment?" The Chairman asked.

"Would you like the blunt version or the held back version Chairman?" Yoru asked.

"The truth please." He replied.

"So you would like the blunt version then. My views may not matter to some people but since you asked I shall give it to you. I view this war as two people who can get along what so ever. In a sense we are all the same. We all skin, bones, muscle, lungs hearts etc. Just because we are all different does not mean we have to try and kill each other.

"My friend Name Yoruichi Kururugi once told me that war is a cycle of hate and the one way to end that cycle of hate is do the unbelievable. She made the Earth Alliance leave this country and has delivered peace to these lands. Before this meeting I asked her if she wanted me to tell you anything and she did. She wanted to tell you how lives are you willing to sacrifice by creating more battles. How many lives are you willing to kill so you can achieve power over a nenemy that is having a temper tantrum. How many lives are you willing to throw to make personal gains." Yoru replied to the Chairman.

"This Yoruichi you speak of. Is she the gundam pilot of the Escalus that was stolen by Zaft and was stolen back by her?" he asked.

Talia was alittle shocked by the conversation that was taking place before her.

"She is the pilot of the Escalus, her stealing it back I do not know." Yoru replied carefully.

"Then I would like to meet her someday." The Chairman mused loudly.

"Someday you might meet her but at the moment she is on deployment and can not be summoned." Yoru replied.

"Me and Representative Aki Kanzaki want to make a Treaty with Zaft. We have drafted the Treaty in this folder. All it needs is your signature once you are done reading it and we would like your witness that came with you to sign it as well." Miyamoto said to the Chairman.

"Until fortunately I must depart for I have a meeting with the officials in Orb but I have already signed the treaty. It was a honor to meet you Chairman Dullindal and you Talia." Aki said as she rose and bowed at them before exiting the room.

Yoru walked down the long corridor of the skyscraper building they were having the meeting in. Yoru entered the elevator and slipped her shoes off and stood there.

"Damn it he probably knows now that I am not Aki Kanzaki and I am Yoruichi. I played right into his hands like Athrun did. Damn it!" Yoru said through clenched teeth.

Once the doors of the elevator opened to the bottom floor. Hogo stood there waiting for Yoru.

"How did it go?" Hogo asked as he followed Yoru to the parking garage.

"Good for the Prime Minister bad for me." Yoru replied as Hogo got into the driver side of his car and she got in the front passenger side.

It was silent as Hogo drove his car out of the parking garage and toward Suruga Bay Military base.

"So how do think Zaft will live our home land alone?" he asked.

"It hard to say. The Chairman can be somewhat twisted and the E.A. have promised to leave Japan along but those bastards never keep their promises." Yoru replied as she leaned her head against the window and stared out the window.

"Are you thinking of Athrun?" Hogo asked.

"I am that easily read right now aren't I?" She asked with a smirk.

"Ever since he joined Zaft you have been going down hill and it has me really worried." Hogo replied as he drove.

"Just don't tell Haru. I want her focused on helping the ArchAngel. I don't want her worrying about me." Yoru replied.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked.

"I think I am going to take a vacation and go to Morocco and travel to Eygpt and then to Scandinavia." Yoru replied.

"You are going to smuggle yourself into Zaft territory and travel to Scandinavia? Why?"

"I need to fine my will to fight or I am going to fade into nothingness. My brother was my idol but I am so lost that I have no idea what he would do at this moment." Yoru confessed.

"You were at his grave weren't you? That's why you were almost late to the meeting." Hogo stated.

"Bingo. I am having Escalus be sent to Scandanavia to the ArchAngel so I can meet up with them and help them out." Yoru replied as they arrived at the base.

"But what about Japan?" Hogo asked.

"Don't worry I have been cleared by my superiors and if something happens here I will be here to clean up the trash that litters this beautiful land." She replied as Hogo parks next to her motorcycle.

"When do you leave?" he asked.

"Tonight. The Sooner the Better." She said.

"Promise me this, call Haru and let her know of your plans." Hogo said to her as Yoru opened her door.

"Promise guaranteed. I was going to call her anyways because I plan on going back to space to check on Kettei." Yoru said getting out.

"My sweet Kettei oh how I miss her deeply." Hogo replied all lovey dovey.

"I will tell her you said hi." Yoru replied closing the door and enter the building.

Yoru entered the dark room of her living quarters and lazily turned on the light and entered her room. She threw he stuff on the bed that had her packed backpack and went into the bathroom. Once she entered the bathroom, she removed her color contacts. Finally revealing her gold color eyes she looked at her hair and saw that her dark purple hair was starting to come back.

"Glade I don't have to pretend to be Aki anymore but I do hope this dark blue hair dye will last longer." Yoru said as she stared at the bottle of dark blue hair dye.


	3. Morocco

"Talibah has returned everyone. A little Moroccan boy said as he ran down the street of the town of Smara.

Yoruichi just stood there. She did not know that the people here missed her that much. Her Arabic name, Talibah, meant seeker of knowledge and it really stuck to her. They only her by her now dark blue hair and her natural gold color eyes. Yoru remembered how everyone said her eyes looked hungry for knowledge and that was how she got the name Talibah.

Everyone started coming out of their houses to greet Yoru. They were pleased to see her again and everyone kept asking her to stay at their houses until a guy in more modern day clothes helped her.

"Thanks Van (pronounounced Fawn) for saving me from them." Yoru replied to him as he took her backpack.

"Anytime. The way you greeted everyone tells me your not staying here long." Van said to her.

"No, it takes almost two weeks to get across the Sahara to get to Egpyt from here." Yoru replied.

"Your in luck. Tomorrow there is some traders going on camel to Egypt so your in luck." Van replied to Yoru.

"That's good. I have to meet up with someone there and then head north some how." She said as they made it to his house.

"Good luck with that. The Mediterranean is almost impossible to cross now." Van said letting Yoru into his house.

"So how's everything in Japan and why did you come to Morocco first and not Egypt?" Van asked as they made it inside his house.

"Funny that you ask me that. I had to see a friend in Panama before coming here and then I got on a illegal ship to get to Morocco and so now I am on my way to Scandinavia." Yoru explained.

"You are like your brother, mentally insane."

~Authors Notes~

Sorry about it being short but I started having writersblock at the end of this chapter


	4. Definition

Yoru tied a white bandana on her head to not only keep her hair out of her face to also keep the sun off her head. She was wearing tan cargo pants and light blue light long sleeve shirt and brown boots.

"These traders have agreed to let you come with them to Egypt as long as you make no trouble to them." Van said to her as he and Yoru made their way where the Traders were.

"Me cause trouble, as if. I am a golden angel." Yoru replied cheekily.

"Yea last time you said that you almost got me shot by some bandits in the Sahara when we were on our way to Libya." Van said with a glare.

"I told you to run and you just stood there so it was self inflicted." Yoru replied to him.

"Yea whatever." Van mumbled under his breath as the two of them made it to the Traders.

"So this is Talibah." One of the Traders that had a oder complex said to Van.

"I like to thank for letting me come with you to Egypt." Yoru said bowing to him.

"You have down a lot to this village and my son. I want to thank you by taking you to Egypt." The Trader said to her, "My name Anis (Translation: Close Friend)."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Anis." Yoru said to him with a smile.

"Well I will see you sometime or another back home." Van said giving Yoru her backpack.

"It was good seeing you again Van and thank you for everything." Yoru yelled to him as Van left.

It had been almost week since Haru got a call from her older sister making it to Morocco. She wished she was with her nee-san (older sister) that and the loneliness was somewhat killing her.

"Is this how you feel about nii-san (older brother). I wish I knew him then so I could understand your thought process." Haru said as she stared at a picture on her desk in her room on the ArchAngel.

It was a picture of her parents and Yoru and Yoshi and he when she was a baby. Yoru had the same picture in her room back in Japan. Haru sighed as she got up from her bed and picked of the picture.

"Mom, Dad, Yoshi….I wish you were all here right now." Haru said as she set the picture down and went out of her room. She made her way to the hanger to complete the upgrade system on her gundam.

"What are you doing here Haru?" Kira asked Haru.

"Oh nothing, being a workaholic like nee-san." Haru said cheerfully.

"Okay but don't tire yourself out incase we meet some unfriendly people." Kira said.

"Like you?" Haru said with a smirk.

"Have you heard anything from Yoru?" he asked.

"No and it has me worried." Haru said.

Her eyes changed from the happy go lucky to loneliness.

"Hey don't worry. I am sure your sister is fine." Kira said to her.

"Haru please come to the bridge." Merrue said over the intercom.

Haru took off running to the bridge with Kira following her.

Once Haru and Kira made it to the bride the saw that Lacus and Cagalli were there.

"Go ahead and let the call come through." Murrue said to one of the officers.

A screen came to life with Yoru's face on it.

" Oh wow. I wasn't expecting a welcoming like this. Was I truly missed that much?" Yoru asked through the vid channel.

"Long time no see Yoruichi." Waltfeld said as he entered the bridge.

"Ah the desert tiger makes it to see little old me." Yoru said happlyy.

"Where are you at Nee-san?" Haru asked.

"Well I am currently in Alexandria in Egypt. The Mediterranean is beautiful. I wish you could see it everyone." Yoru replied.

"Yea but when will I see you face to face?" Haru asked.

"Soon. I just have to slip past E.A. underwater to make to Scandinavian waters and then I will be there." Yoru replied.

"Whats the news straight from the people like?" Murrue asked.

"Its really strange Murrue-san. All my old friends in the Sahara want life to be peaceful and nothing but peace There are people who are neutral when it comes to politics of war. Once I got into Cairo everything changed to coordinators hating the guts of naturals which was really upsetting and its like that too here in Alexandria." Yoru replied.

"What in the hell were you thinking going to Panama you idiot?" Cagalli asked somewhat angrily.

"Awe Cagalli-chan still mad me for what happened at Orb?" Yoru asked innocently.

"Damn right." Caagalli replied.

"My my we have such a mouth. Anyways that was all Kira's ideal and not mine. I supplied the info not the actions." Yoru said carefree.

Cagalli started glaring at Kira.

"Oh wow he didn't tell you that part."

"Kira actually told Caggalli that you planed the whole abduction." Lacus replied with a smile.

"Well anyways I have info about the Minerva's next target." Yoru replied, "The are heading to Gulnahan. They are going to try and destroy the Lohengrin Gate with the help with some help with a rebel girl."

"How did you get that info?" Waltfeld asked.

"I have many friends that have joined the cause that me and Nii-san started long ago and they are helping me out. Even though some of them have mostly moved to Japan there still some loyal friends of the Kururugi family." Yoru explained.

"That's why you went to Panama. You went to see Zack." Haru exclaimed.

"Yep. He's one o f my contacts that's been laying low in Panama for me. Anyways I must be going. I don't to risk anything and I have things to do." Yoru replied before cutting her connecting off.

Yoru was walking toward the harbor with her things so she could leave Eygpt. Tonight she had to be like a ninja except she would be in her gundam, Escalus. As Yoru walked by many commercial and military ships. A kid just two years younger than her ran into her making both of them fall to the ground.

"Are you okay I am so sorry for running into you." the kid said.

"No it was my fault I wasn't watching where I was going." Yoru replied.

"Are you a local?" the kid asked.

" No, why do you ask?" Yoru asked.

" you didn't look like it. My name is Shinn." the name Shinn replied to her.

"I'm Yoru. Why were you in a rush?" Yoru asked Shinn.

" I am was trying to find my way back to a Zaft ship called the Minerva and got lost." Shinn answered as he helped Yoru to her.

"That sucks getting lost. You won't be able to get to the military docks until evening comes. The fishers start coming in right now to unload their catch before back out at night." Yoru replied.

"Damn it. Well thanks Yoru." Shinn said as he started to leave.

"Hey wait a minute. I know this nice restaurant by the docks that's has some good food and I was on my way there. You wanna come with me to kill some time?" Yoru asked Shinn.

"I have nothing else to do." Shinn replied.

"Then its settled." Yoru exclaimed happily.

Yoru and Shinn were seated at the restaurant by the beach waiting for their food to arrive.

"So if your not a local why are you here." Shinn asked.

" I am here visiting people that I know. I am also on my way down the southern part of this Zaft territory before heading back to the colonies to see family." Yoru perfectly lied.

" Really? Your family must really miss you." Shinn replied.

" It's only me and my little sister. My parents passed away long ago and my older brother died four years ago. What about your family?" Yoru replied.

" My whole family is gone." Shinn replied solemnly.

" I'm sorry. I know what that is like." Yoru replied.

" Its okay because I am going to get revenge. I am going to kill every natural I see. They were the ones who took my family and yours." Shinn said to Yoru.

" My mother and father died in Junis seven and my brother died from a coordinator trying to hurt me and my little sister." Yoru partly lied.

Shinn just stared at her somewhat at awe on how she could recollect their deaths with out sorrow.

"Can you tell me Shinn what the definition of war is?" Yoru asked Shinn.

" It's when two nations start fighting each other. Everyone knows that." Shinn said in an cocky tone.

" No, war is a cycle of hatred that never stops and threatens the innocent lives." Yoru replied, " When you kill a person, that relative's hates the person that killed their loved one and seeks revenge. It is a cycle that is hard to stop. Yes there will be sore feelings to people but do you want to kill others to prove a point. I am just a lowly person speaking nonsense to others but in this world I believe on both sides they feel the same way as I do right now." Yoru explained.

Shinn was silent for a couple of minutes until he spoke again.

"But Chairman Durandal said that the only way to get peace is by getting stronger." Shinn replied.

"There are ways of getting stronger without making others think you are a threat. Would you like to know what the three strongest ones are?" Yoru asked as their food was brought to them.

"What are they?"

"Words, Knowledge, and Kindness." Yoru replied.

Yoru showed Shinn where the Minerva was at the Docks. She could go no further since she was not in Zaft and that Talia might somewhat recognize her.

"I guess is good bye." Shiin replied.

"It is never good bye. It is always see you later for we will meet again someday." Yoru said as she walked away to where she was suppose to be since the sun was starting to set.

After walking far away, she stood on a sloped road that overlooked the Minerva. She felt her heart start to ache at the thought of Athrun being so close to where she was.

"Be safe love." Yoru said before walking away.

"What took you so long?" a elderly man said to Yoru.

"I got side tracked. I am sorry that I worried you." Yoru said innocently.

"Don't play that Innocent shit with me." The man yelled at her.

"Now now Aiko no need for such harsh language." Yoru said calmly at the elderly man named Aiko.

"Just get in your gundam and get going. The whole in E.A.'s Patrol only lasts five hours before the ships switch out." Aiko told Yoru.

Okie Dokie Ojii-san (grandpa)." Yoru said happily.


End file.
